Because She Wasn't You
by JamesTheGreater
Summary: There's only one Sam Puckett in the world. Eventual Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chap fic. It's only gonna be about 5 or so chapters.**

**I do not and never will own iCarly **

It was after school on a Friday. A long boring, mind-melting week of junior year had just been completed. Only about 20 more to go. Sam and Carly were wiped out, reduced to a vegetative state on the couch watching reruns of _Girly Cow_. Or so it seemed.

Carly was watching, but Sam was thinking hard. Not a common occurrence on a Friday afternoon, but nevertheless, the blonde girl's thoughts were completely focused. And not on food. No, the reason for Sam's usage of brain power was one Freddie Benson.

For lately, the boy had been plaguing her mind. At the most randomest of times, such as English class, in the shower, or even right now, when she was supposed to be enjoying the ridiculous antics of a teenage bovine, Sam was entranced with the vision of ruffled brown hair and sparkling golden-brown eyes. She wasn't sure if it was love, for she had never felt that most fickle of feelings before. All she knew was that he had all of a sudden infected her with constant reflections on how _cute _he looked or how_ nice_ he was.

It wasn't he who had changed. It was her. One day Sam just... noticed. Freddie was still the same, but he was different. She couldn't explain it. She still beat him, but it was, even if only for the slightest of moments, to be able touch him. She still insulted him, but it was to hear his voice in retaliation. She still took his stuff to make him mad, but it was to make her the focus of his undivided attention.

And Sam thought they had been making progress. After every beating, every fight, every not-so-subtle theft, she thought she saw a tiniest of smiles grace his features. His proclamations of love to Carly had gradually ceased to exist. He always had a pack of fat cakes in his backpack just for her. He laughed at her jokes even when sometime they were about him.

Which was why she was thinking on a Friday afternoon. She was planning to tell him. _How hard could it be? Just say 'I've been thinking about you a lot recently. I was thinking we could maybe spend more time together, you know, as more than friends.' He'll be here after he gets home from his AV meeting. I'll tell him then. The way he's been acting, surely he feels the same way. I will definitely tell him._

The door burst open. She felt Carly jerk awake. Sam turned and saw the object of her thoughts run into the room. Freddie yelled, "I DID IT!" He danced around the couch singing an off key rendition of "We are the champions".

Cary and Sam glanced at each other, unsure of the overly energetic demeanor of their usually placid tech producer.

Carly asked, "What did you do?"

Sam answered, "This is Freddie we're talking about. The most exciting thing he could ever possibly do is make some new nerdish video effect. Remember the time he figured out how to get the Icarly graphic to dance the Tango? He nearly wet his pants."

Freddie abruptly stopped moving about and scowled, "Hey, that was cool and no, Sam, this isn't about some nerdish accomplishment."

Carly was impatient. "Well, c'mon, spill the beans."

Freddie grinned, "I asked Jenny Madigan out and she said yes."

As Carly and Freddie were jumping up and down, Sam was on the couch staring in disbelief, thinking.

_Damn._

* * *

**Do not despair. It will be Seddie. Maybe. Y'know what, maybe you should review just to make sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't going to be as "feely" as the last chapter. I need to get freddie in there because most of it going to be from his POV. Um..Yeah. **

Freddie wasn't looking. When he bumped into her that is. He was too concentrated on deciphering the complex puzzle that was Sam Puckett. She had been different lately. She still did things that made him wish he was far away. But, for some reason, every time she beat him up, every time she called him names, every time she took his things, he found himself forgiving her just a little quicker. And the weird thing was that every time she had done something to him, she had been smiling. Every single time.

And when he saw this smile on her face, he felt like he needed to see it again. _How do you go from hating someone to craving their smile? It doesn't make sense. She's downright horrible to me, but it's almost as if she wants to be around me. And I'm letting her. Every time I think about her, I feel like I hate her, but I can't get enough of her._ Freddie was confused.

Which was why he wasn't looking. He collided with a small, blonde figure causing said figure to squeak and fall backwards. He caught her just in time, leaning close to her face and seeing bright blue eyes. He pulled her upright.

"Sorry, Sam, I-" He got a better look at her. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, was short. She looked familiar. But she wasn't Sam. "Um, sorry, I must have confused you with someone else. Um...sorry for bumping into you."

The girl smiled. "Oh, no worries. It's partly my fault anyways. I shouldn't have been running."

Freddie was stunned. She actually apologized for something **he** did. This was the 21st century. No one short of a saint selflessly apologized these days. She was different. He stared. She fidgeted under his intense gaze; a nervous look crossed her face. He then realized where he had seen her.

"Um, I think I know you. Are you in Mrs. Connor's chemistry class?"

The girl brightened. "Yeah, I am."

"Madigan. Jenny Madigan, right?"

She blushed, flattered that Freddie remembered her name. "Yeah, and you're...Freddie Benson?"

Freddie replied, "Yep. I'm him."

Freddie was ecstatic. She apologized. She knew his name. She was polite. All she needed was a golden personality and she would be perfect.

"Um, Freddie, I'm kind of late for a something. I need to tutor a-"

"Doyouwannagooutsometime?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

She looked around, as if to see if he was actually talking to her. "Really?"

Freddie nodded eagerly.

"Well, then, yes. I would love to go out with you." A big smile appeared on Jenny's face.

"YES! Er, ahem, I mean... how about a movie tomorrow."

"Sure. Pick me up at seven?"

"Definitely. Wait, I don't know where you live."

Jenny thought for a second and then she took out a marker. "Give me your arm."

A minute later, Freddie was walking home. He couldn't believe it. He had a girl's address and phone number written on his arm. A real live, pleasant, attractive girl. He broke into a run. He had to tell Carly and-

"_Sam."_

And when he burst through the door and broke the news, Freddie had to convince himself that he was happy and the she did not look sad.

**I don't know if I should have added that last line. Oh, and anyone know why I chose her name to be Jenny Madigan? Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh no! The lawyers are coming! Hurry, put up the anti-lawsuit force field! _I don't own icarly._**

**I don't do well with writing long sections of text (the reason all my stuff is so short), but I tried.**

* * *

Freddie looked at his reflection in the mirror. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could not mess this up. First impressions were everything. He thought he might actually really like Jenny. She was wonderful. She had nice manners. She cared about others. She had beautiful blonde hair. She had the most breathtaking blue eyes. Her eyes. They were the best thing about her. He might have only seen them once but he remembered. Deep ocean blue tinged with a little gray around the edges.

Just like Sam's.

No.

Freddie shook his head and opened his eyes. _Don't think about Sam. Jenny is everything you could ask for. If this date goes well, there could be another. And another. And maybe, just maybe, you could finally have a girlfriend._ He remembered Valerie and added, _Who actually likes you for who you are._ He took another deep breath and walked out of his room. He thanked whichever nurse had called in sick. His mom was filling in at the hospitaland she wouldn't be home for quite awhile. If she had been home, he would have walked out the door with his hair gelled and parted down the middle with clothes that made him look like he was going to a job interview.

He locked his apartment door behind him. Carly's door opened and she leaned against the doorway. She looked him up and down.

"Hey, you look awesome. Your date's tonight isn't it?"

"Thanks, and yeah, it is."

Freddie heard a shout from the depths of the apartment. "CAAAARRRRLYYYYYYY! THE MOVIE'S NOT GONNA WATCH ITSELF."

Carly shouted back, "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, we're watching all the Saw movies." Carly shuddered. "I don't know how Sam can handle that stuff. It's so ...ugh."

Freddie chuckled and said, "Sam will be Sam", as if it explained everything. Which it did. Sam was a lot of things. A distinct blend of quirks, insults, habits, and peculiarities. The only way she could be described was "Sam".

Footsteps rumbled down the stairs. "Carly, what's taking you so- Oh, it's the dork."

He looked behind Carly to see the petite demon glaring at him. "Nice to see you too, Sam."

"Whatever. C'mon, Carly, the gore's awaitin'."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Okay, Sam. I'm coming." She turned back to Freddie. "Good luck on your date, stud. Give me the deets when you get back."

As the door was closing, Freddie started to waved to Sam, but she wasn't there. She had already gone upstairs.

* * *

The night was cool and refreshing. A light breeze rustled the trees. A full moon hung in the sky, casting its light on a suburban Seattle. Freddie was checking his breath outside 517 Tanner Street. He gathered up what little confidence he had left and rang the doorbell. It was answered by what looked like an 8 year old boy.

"Jeeeennnnnyyyy, your boyfriend's here."

Jenny's showed up at the door, breathless and blushing. "Be quiet, Jimmy, we're just going on a date. He's not my boyfriend. Not that I would have a problem with that." She had muttered this last part toward the ground, probably not meaning to be heard. Freddie granted her this wish and ignored the sentence, though inside he felt elated. They had just met and she already said the B-word in his presence.

"So, um, are we going to go?"

Freddie pulled himself away from his thoughts. "Uh, yeah."

He led her to his car. He winced when she caught sight of the black 97' Camry. He waited. She walked over to the passenger door and stood there. He waited some more. Her head tilted questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Freddie was stunned. "I thought you were going to say something about my car."

Jenny looked even more confused. "What about your car?"

"Well, it's a Camry. It's one of the lamest cars known to man. My friend, Sam, calls it the elderly's car. Everyone who sees it laughs because I'm 17 and I drive a car that looks like it belongs to my grandma."

Jenny smiled. "Well, I think it's great that you even have a car. I don't have one."

Freddie was silent.

"Now let's get to this movie, Freddie."

In the car, Freddie was still silent, still blown away at the sheer goodness of Jenny's heart. Even Carly had made fun of his car at one time or another. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and he noticed what she was wearing. Hip hugging jeans, a plain skin-tight black t-shirt, and a simple black jacket. Her choice in clothing was ordinary, and yet somehow, it suited her. It told people that she was straight forward, neat, and logical. It told people that she was perfectly organized, perfectly rational, perfectly mannered, perfectly...perfect.

And somewhere, deep within his feelings, Freddie felt a growing pang. He didn't know what it was. But it was there.

* * *

They arrived at the Omniplex. Freddie looked over the selection of movies. Jenny decided on the romantic comedy. She stepped up to the window.

"Two tickets for _Love is in the Air_ please."

The pimply teen manning the booth replied in a bored voice. "That'll be $14.56."

Freddie came forward, taking out his wallet. "I'll get this." He handed the teen fifteen dollars and received change and two tickets.

"You didn't have to pay for me, Freddie."

"Jenny, **I** asked **you** out on this date. It is my duty to pay for each and every one of your needs."

Jenny giggled. "That's sweet." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Freddie grinned. "Let's get some food."

The theatre was filled, as their movie was new and all the rage. Between them was a medium-sized bucket of popcorn, a pack of Red Vines, and, surprisingly, one drink with one straw. Because he was paying, Jenny had insisted on sharing everything. Currently, she was engaged in the romance on screen. Freddie was engaged in her hand. He wanted to avoid the cliché "accidentally touching hands in the popcorn" thing. He watched as her small hand reached into the bucket, grabbed one or two kernels, went up to her lips, and delicately popped the corn into her mouth. As soon as he was sure she wasn't getting more, he reached in and began to grab a handful. He felt her arm move and hurriedly removed his hand to avoid the touch. Again, she reached into the bucket, grabbed one or two kernels, and delicately popped the corn into her mouth. He stared as she chewed slowly. He watched as she swallowed. He watched as her lips turned up in a smile. He looked up and found she was smiling at him. Jenny looked down at his hand in his lap. She looked back up. She grabbed his hand in her own and turned back toward the screen.

* * *

The night had grown colder. They were standing in front of her door. Freddie was unsure of what to do. He gave a start as Jenny began to speak.

"Listen, Freddie..." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I had a great time tonight and I... I really think you're a nice guy. So I'm just going to go ahead and say it. Will you be my boyfriend?"

_What?!?_ Freddie mouth dropped open. Only the first date and now he had a chance at boyfriend status?

Jenny nervously explained, "Look, tonight I felt like I really connected with you. I know this is kind of moving fast, but I...I've never had a boyfriend before and I want my first one to be perfect. You're perfect, Freddie, someone I've been dreaming of. What do you think?"

Freddie mouth stayed open. _I didn't do anything spectacular on this date, yet she thinks I'm perfect? Me?_

He stammered. "I-I... I don't...."

Jenny nodded sadly, "Ok, you don't want a serious relationship with someone you just met. I understand. Have a goodnight, Freddie."

She turned the doorknob.

"Wait."

She slowly turned back.

"I-I...yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Jenny. I want to be your boyfriend."

Shehugged him, squeezing him tightly. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. Sweet and soft.

* * *

Freddie walked down the hallway toward his apartment, still in awe at what had occurred. Still amazed that he, Freddie Benson, had a girlfriend. The ideal girlfriend. Just before he shut his door, Freddie remembered he had promised Carly the deets. He turned around. As he made a move towards the opposite apartment, he heard a girlish scream followed by a familiar raucous laughter. The pang he felt earlier returned. He decided details of his love life could wait until tomorrow. He didn't want to disturb their movie night. Or at least that's what he told himself.

He fell asleep dreaming of Jenny's blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**This chapter was tough to write as I couldn't handle the amount of 'Jenny'. However, I needed to reinforce her character. Oh, and they sure move fast eh? Freddie might have accepted it, but I still can't believe they're already in a relationship. Some parts may seem random, but, alas, it is all part of my master plan. **

**I realize this chapter could seem sort of lethargic so I give everyone permission to tell me the worst.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a week. Um, I had important stuff to take care of. And when I wrote this chapter, It just didn't feel right, so I scrapped it and started over. So, uh, I hope you enjoy the fruits**** of my labor. Speaking of fruits, I ate a bunch of tangerines yesterday and ended up with a bad stomach ache. Random trivia about my life. : )**

**I don't own iCarly. But I _do_**** own some clothes, shoes, this laptop, a gallon of Arizona, and a couple of books. And that's enough for me.**

The following days were bliss for Freddie. Well, almost.

On one hand, he and Jenny went through a variety of firsts most couples goes through. They held hands as they walked through the halls of Ridgeway. They had a moment of PDA in the library which resulted in a detention. Jenny met his mother who naturally took a liking to her sweet nature. They found themselves hanging out often after school in his room under constant supervision by Mrs. Benson ("He was still her little boy," she had said.) When at school, they met between every class at his locker. Texts were sent constantly through class. Freddie was in what Spencer would call "the honeymoon phase".

On the other hand, Sam had become more vicious. His name was converted in forms he never thought of including "Fredtard" and "Freakwardigan". His arms and stomach were sore from getting punches that were given for "no reason" as Sam had responded. His things disappeared only to eventually turn up either bedazzled or in pieces. Now at first he thought that Sam was just being even more Sam-ish. That was until he noticed. He noticed something that used to be there but now it wasn't. After the insults, punches, and thefts, Sam had stopped smiling.

* * *

It was the end of the day and students filled the hallway of Ridgeway. Freddie arrived at his locker. He shivered. He felt as though someone was watching him. He quickly turned around and found that it was ..._ Sam_ that staring across the hallway, from her locker. As soon as he made eye contact, she turned away and started up a conversation with Carly.

Freddie sighed and turned back to his locker. His hand was reaching for the dial when Jenny's beaming face appeared next to him.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Hey, Jenny. Why are you so grinny?"

"No reason. Today's just a happy day is all." She leaned forward and kissed him.

For some reason, he chose that moment to peek over at Sam. She was staring again. No,wait. She was glaring. Glaring and...there was something else. Something that made him break off his kiss with Jenny.

She looked up at him, confused.

Freddie answered nervously. "Um, I have to get some books first, and then we can go. You want to come over?"

"Sure. Let me call my mom first."

Freddie dialed in his combination and started to open his locker. He caught a sudden movement in the corner of his eye. Sam was desperately dragging Carly towards the exit. Almost as if she had just committed a –

Jenny screamed.

* * *

Freddie once again burst through Carly's door. Except this time he wasn't jumping for joy. He was steamed. He spotted Sam sitting alone on the couch watching a man attempt to ingest a giant cake. He walked over to the TV and shut it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Sam then got a good look at Freddie. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?!? As if you don't know. You went too far this time, Sam"

What happened to Freddie was that when he had opened his locker, a hose had been rigged so that it would spray tomato sauce into his face. Except it hadn't been any ordinary hose. It had been a fire hose. It had not only sprayed his face, but also drenched his entire body and Jenny's as well because she had been standing within a 2 foot radius of him when it happened.

"How could you do that, Sam?! I mean, I'm used to it, but Jenny- she- **all** her stuff is ruined. Her clothes, her phone, her backpack and everything in it! It's just- I don't even- A FIRE HOSE, SAM, A FREAKIN' FIRE HOSE!"

Sam looked guilty. She spoke in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean for it to happen to her, too."

Freddie was exasperated. "Why'd you even do it? Why do you have to be such a demon?"

Sam jumped up from the couch, all traces of guilt, gone. "Because you're such a dork!"

"Dork? Well, you're a fiend!"

"NUB!"

"SLACKER!"

"JERK!"

"SLIMEBALL!"

"DUMBO!"

"CRIMINAL!"

"DOOF!"

"MEANIE FACE!"

"CRAZY HEAD!"

"FROG MUNCH!"

"BIRD DROPPING!"

"HOCKEY PUCK!"

"Hockey puck?"

"I ran out of things to say. Anyways, you didn't answer my question. Why did you do it?"

Sam stared at him then looked at the ground. She once again spoke in a soft voice. "I did to help you."

"Help me?!? How in hell would soaking me in tomato sauce help me?!?"

Sam was still looking intently at the ground. "I wanted to remind you."

"Remind me of what?"

"I wanted to remind you that perfection wasn't everything."

"What's that supposed to mean? And where does you being horrible to me come into play?"

"I wanted to remind you that I was still here."

"I don't get it."

Sam looked up, angry. "DON'T GET IT? If you don't get it, maybe you should think harder."

Freddie was frustrated. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because you have to understand things from the way I see them. I can't just tell you or you won't understand."

"ARGH! How can I understand your point of view if you're always so damn complicated? Why can't you be normal and easy to understand? Like Jenny."

Sam looked hurt for a second then the fire in her eyes came back stronger than before. "SEE! THERE IT IS AGAIN. You're always so obsessed with normalcy. You want everything so perfect in your life. You want your life to run like a machine. You used to always talk about how Carly was the perfect girl. And about how you have this Freddie Benson Master Plan that you have to follow in order to survive. You did all this planning, and organizing, and I was sick of it. Until you started to hang out with me more. And you accepted me for me. And you started having fun. And I started feeling things. Then Jenny came along and you were back to dreaming of perfection. So I decided to remind you. That perfection wasn't everything. That I, someone who was not perfect, not normal, someone completely random and different, was in your life. That your life didn't come crashing to the ground, it didn't keel over and die. I wanted to remind you that I, an imperfection, was in your life and... and you were okay with that."

Freddie stood there, speechless. Sam brushed past him and left.

* * *

Freddie was in his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He thought about what Sam said. He thought about Jenny and Carly. He thought about how he used to think Carly was his perfect girl. He thought about how now he thought Jenny was his perfect girl. The pang that he felt on their first date came back. He thought about talking with Carly earlier that night and saying Sam will be Sam. The pang lessened. He thought about how Sam occasionally smiled and he always wanted more. He thought about how Jenny smiled all the time. He thought about how Jenny always looked at him with loving eyes. He thought about Sam's eyes and how they confused him with their multiple feelings.

He fell asleep, again, dreaming of blonde hair and blue eyes. Except this time, he was unsure of whose they were.

**Sam's little speech was written at midnight and I'm unsure about how I present my thoughts. So tell me what you think of it. Reviewers are my best friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm a couple days late, but HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And in the spirit of the holiday, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Your reviews have given me the power to form the thoughts and shape the words the were necesary to the completion of this story.**

* * *

Freddie woke up. He threw off the blue duvet and sat at the edge of his bed, shoulders hunched, elbows resting on his knees. He stared at his hands deep in thought. Decisions, decisions.

His mom called from the kitchen. "Freddie, hurry! You're going to be late for school!"

Freddie slowly stood up. As he walked to his dresser he glanced out the window. The sky was gray.

* * *

Sam ignored him the whole day. Whenever they passed each other in hallways, she looked determinedly in the opposite direction. Lunch was eaten quickly and quietly. And since they were lab partners, chemistry was a mix of awkward silences and spilt chemicals.

Freddie noticed she drifted around, lacking her normally loud demeanor, going to her classes without fuss. She was there, but barely.

A confused Carly confronted him just before last period, roughly grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around as he was retrieving his literature book from his locker.

"What did you do?"

Freddie was bewildered. "What did I do to what?"

"To Sam! What did you do to Sam!? Why is she all depressed?"

"What makes you think I did anything!?!"

"Yesterday, I went to the Groovy Smoothie after school. When I left my place, Sam was fine. When I returned, she was gone and you looked like you'd been struck by lightning." Carly glared at him. "I'm not stupid, Freddie, something happened while I was gone."

He let out a deep breath. "Look, I didn't do anything. It's just-"

"You know what? Whatever. Just...fix it. I have to go." Carly started to walk off, but Freddie, due to a sudden urge, grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Carly, I need some help. "

Carly turned around, still slightly angry. "What?

Freddie hesitated.

"What, Freddie? I need to get to class."

The question just flew out. "Do you always listen to your feelings?"

She was taken aback. "My feelings? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. It's just that lately... I've been having all these... different feelings," Freddie sunk to the floor, sitting against the lockers with his face in his hands. "And I don't know what they mean. I don't know what to do about it."

Carly joined him on the ground. "Well, what are these feelings about?"

"See! That's the thing. I don't know what these feelings are. They just appear whenever I'm around certain people."

"Then who are these people?"

He started playing with the frayed end of his shoelace. Then he muttered, "Jenny."

Carly was surprised. "What's so confusing? She **is** your girlfriend. You're probably just-"

Freddie closed his eyes. "And Sam."

He heard a gasp.

"S-sam?"

"I can't get her out of my head, Carly. I should hate her, but for some reason I.... And Jenny, I really like her, but sometimes I just.... It's these damned feelings. They don't help me, they don't tell me anything, but they're still there."

Carly let out a deep breath. She carefully thought out her words. "Freddie, I'm still puzzled, I don't know what these feelings are, I have no idea what you are going through, and I can give you no solution to your...situation. But I **can** tell you this: sometimes you have feelings that confuse you. And it may be completely impossible to understand these emotions. So the best thing you can do is give it some thought and pick one feeling. The one that feels the best. Follow it, and hope you've done the right thing."

Carly stood up. "You're a good guy, Freddie. You'll make the right choice." She patted his shoulder and walked away.

Freddie sat there, in a state of semi-consciousness until the final bell rang and students once again filled the hallway.

"Hey, Freddie."

He looked up to see Jenny gazing down at him.

"What are you sitting down there for?"

"Jenny...we need to talk."

* * *

Freddie burst through Carly's door to see Sam lounging on the couch. She spared him a glance before returning her attention to _Girly Cow_. Freddie flopped down next to her and watched the cartoon for a couple seconds. Then he said it.

"I broke up with her."

Sam quickly turned her head. "What?"

"I broke up with Jenny."

She gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth a couple times before asking. "Why?"

Freddie turned to her. "Because she was perfect."

Sam's eyes grew steely. She stood up. "Look, I don't need to hear how-"

"I didn't want perfect."

Sam sat back down. "Explain."

Freddie took a deep breath. "Lately I've been feeling things. Confusing things. And today, I talked to Carly. She told me to think and choose the best feeling and just...go with it. So I thought long and hard. And I realized that...I didn't want perfect.

I broke up with Jenny because...I broke up with her because she didn't make fun of my car. I broke up with her because she didn't insult me. I broke up with her because she didn't make me pay for her stuff. I broke up with her because she never played pranks on me. I broke up with her because she didn't eat like there was no tomorrow. I broke up with her because she didn't throw random objects at me when she was angry. I broke up with her because she never got angry. I broke up with her because she never showed any emotion except for happiness. I broke up with her because she wasn't complex or confusing. I broke up with her because she didn't make every day a different day."

Freddie paused. Then he continued, "You were right, Sam. Jenny was perfect, but perfection isn't everything. I guess I broke up with her because she wasn't you. And you're the one I...I love. I love your consistent inconsistencies, your bursts of emotion, your insults, your personality, everything. There's only one Sam Puckett in the world. And even if she's not perfect, she's the one I love."

Sam grinned. "Damn straight."

She leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't soft and sweet. It was hard, rough, and pure, 100% Sam. They started to lean into the kiss more. Freddie's tongue asked her lips for entrance. And she pushed him off.

Sam smirked. "Uh uh. No frenching until I get a smoothie, nub. Hop to it."

"Ugh, Sam, you're so..."

She narrowed her eyes.

Freddie smiled.

"Sam, you're so... Sam."

* * *

**I know I kept Freddie's feelings unclear, but I needed to show how sometimes feelings are impossible to comprehend** **and the only thing you can do is follow the one that feels the best. I don't know if that makes sense, but that's what I do when I'm in a situation like Freddie's.**

**Story trivia: Jenny Madigan's initials are the same as Jennette McCurdy's. It's a little joke, y'know, because Jenny is who Sam is not. And Jennette plays Sam...yeah, not funny...huh. Oh, and the last part of this chapter was the first part of the story I wrote. Yeah, I worked backwards.**

**Review are appreciated. Every review gives me more confidence to write a story. Even though I may not reply, I am seriously thankful for anyone who takes the time to tell me they care. **


End file.
